Hesitations and Resistance
by silver dragongurl
Summary: HondaJou fic...R to be safe. Both Honda and Jou hesistates to tell their feeling towards each other, while the other resists when he's told by it.How will they end up together? [FINISHED! CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!] Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (oh man, how I wish I could) because if I do, it would be a yaoi anime and the dialogue would be totally different. 

A/N: Okay, this is my first YGO fanfic, and could be the first one that I would finish as well (my two Harry Potter fics aren't finished yet. . . I'll start it by the start of summer). 

**I must warn you though**: This is a yaoi fanfic, which has the pairing of Honda/Jounouchi. I am a very big fan of this pair, and besides, there are only a few Hon/Jou fics that I have seen out there (and the others are not even finished yet). If you don't like yaoi or Honda/Jounouchi pair, then you might as well leave and read something other than these two things that you don't like. But if you love yaoi, or much better, this pair, then go on and read, enjoy and review! 

Review, review, review!!!! ^_^ 

Other Notes: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ => This means next scene 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ => This means there's a flashback (start and end). Or if the scene is italicized, then it's a flashback as well. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

TITLE: HESITATIONS AND RESISTANCE 

CHAPTER 1 

_Honda shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. Beside him, Jounouchi was fixing himself by smoothing his pants and shirt._

_"Hey Jounouchi, just how long are you going to fix yourself up?" Anzu asked impatiently, camera in hand. "Remember, you still have a battle against Marik in ten minutes."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm finished." The blond faced Anzu. "Ok, let's get on with it!"_

_"Ok, position yourselves."_

_"Hey Honda, we haven't had our picture taken for a long time. Good thing Anzu bought her camera here." Jounouchi said as he stood beside his brown-haired best friend. "Though she wouldn't be able to use it anyway. If I didn't know better, she just bought that to take a picture of Yami Yugi."_

_"Shut up, Jou! Just go and get posing already! We don't have much time. Do you want to lose this duel by default?!"_

_"Ok, ok." Jounouchi placed his hand on Honda's shoulders, but then took it off and placed it instead at his best friend's back, by the waist._

_"Ok," Anzu said. "1, 2, 3, smile!"_

_Both boys smiled as the flash clicked away._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Honda traced Jounouchi's face on the picture that was taken in his flashback with his fingers. But the whole time before the picture was taken (when Jou and Anzu were arguing), he was having butterflies in his stomach and was controlling himself from blushing. It was unbearable. Just being around Jounouchi had made him uncomfortable and there's no stopping that blush that tried to escape from his cheeks whenever he was near the blond. 

That was because he is in love with Jounouchi Katsuya. 

All Honda can say was that it started in Battle City. He wasn't going to explain how it came around, how he reacted to it, blah, blah, blah, blah. The important thins is that he's in love with his one and only best friend. 

"And speaking of Battle City," Honda whispered as he continued tracing Jou's face on the picture. He sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

HONDA'S POV 

After the picture was taken, Jounouchi hurriedly and confidently started to go up to the stadium where he and Marik (Yami Marik) would duel. 

"Hey buddy, you be careful up there. That's no ordinary duelist you're dueling up there. Yami Marik's the worst enemy we've ever had. . . even worse that Pegasus." 

Jounouchi smiled confidently. That smile. . . always so confident when you're up for a duel, but I know deep inside you're mixed with emotions like anger, hatred, worry and even fear. That's how much I know you. You may hide your other emotions from everyone, but you can never hide it from me. 

"Don't worry, Honda, he's the one who should be careful. He will pay what he did with Mai." 

Mai. Even though I know that Jounouchi only treats her as a friend, I can't help but get very jealous of her. She's always the reason why he wanted to fight Yami Marik so badly. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that he was madly in love with her. But good thing that that isn't the case. 

"But what if he lets out The Winged Dragon of Ra. You might get struck by lightning again." I said. I don't know why I was so worried about this duel, but the sense of foreboding that I've been having since this day started hasn't disappeared. 

"Look, it wasn't Marik who used that fake God card, it was Odion. And take note, it's a fake. That will never happen again." My best friend said. 

"But you never know. . ." 

"Honda, don't worry about it. What would make me happy now is for you to be there, and watch me fight that crazy Egyptian moron." Jou put his hand on my shoulders that made me blush again for the nth time that day and all because of one person only. 

It never occurred to me that the picture that was taken that day could've been Jou's last. Even until now, the mere memory of it----Jounouchi on the bed and wires on his body----still got into my nerves and made me shudder thinking about what could've happened if he hadn't woke up. We almost lost Jounouchi that time. I almost lost him. . . without telling what I feel at all. You can't imagine how much I was so, so, relieved when my best friend woke up while I carried him towards the window to let him show that Yugi was using his Red Eyes Black Dragon. I almost cried a river. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

NORMAL POV 

As Honda continued looking at the picture, he remembered the time when Otogi, his rival for Shizuka----oh yeah, former rival-----suddenly, as in out of the blue, found out about his love for his blond best friend. 

~_~_~_~_~START OF FLASHBACK_~_~_~_~_ 

_"How about you, Honda?" Otogi whispered, elbowing his former rival."Have you told him yet about your true feelings yet?_

_"Huh?" Honda was caught off guard by the sudden question, that he almost lost his balance, as he was sitting on the convertible's side doors. He didn't know how it came to him, as they were talking about Ryou and Marik._

_"You know what I'm talking about?" The dice king nodded towards Jounouchi, who was laughing along with Yami Yugi._

_"Otogi! He might see you!"_

_"So it's true! You're in love with him!" Because of his excitement on finding about Honda's secret, Otogi had said this aloud, making all the people in the convertible stare at him._

_"Huh? Who's in love?" Shizuka asked._

_"I am. . . with you." Otogi said, smiling brightly at her that he didn't notice Jounouchi glaring at him. Shizuka blushed. Then the dice king laughed. "It's Honda who's in love. And take note, it's a him."_

_If Honda could just kill Otogi right then and there with his glare, he'd be lying dead on the road now._

_"What?! How come you never told me?! I know you were in love with my sister, but I never knew you loved somebody else now! And it's a guy!" Jounouchi's amber eyes were showed that he was a bit hurt. "You never told me you were gay!"_

_"I swear I'll kill you!" Honda mouthed towards Otogi, who just smirked, before turning back to the others. "Look! Enough about it! Why did it come to me anyway?!" **This is all Otogi's fault! I swear I will really kill that damn dice king!** "We're talking about Ryou here! You'll know that guy soon." Then he faced his best friend. "And you'll be the first to know, I promise, Jou." This made the blond's hurt expression disappear and was replaced by a big smile._

_"Finally, a smile from you. I'm really sorry, buddy."_

_"It's okay. But you promise I'll be the first to know who it is, okay?"_

_"Sure." It was a good thing that the others didn't question him anymore as they got back from their talks with each other._

_"Fuck you!" Then presented the dice king with a dirty finger._

~_~_~_~_~END OF FLASHBACK_~_~_~_~_ 

HONDA'S POV 

And because of that, I found another reason to hate Otogi more; the fact that he told the gang, except Jounouchi, of my love interest for my best friend! It was all that I could take when the endless teasing began, especially from Shizuka. 

Oh yeah, for your information, Otogi and Shizuka are already a couple, much to Jounouchi's horror. You should've seen his face when he heard it from Shizuka herself; he looked like the whole earth dropped on him. Anyway, I have a theory that Shizuka was the first to know. . . after all, not only was she Jounocuhi's younger sis, but she was Otogi's girlfriend now. 

So there, thanks to dice king, endless teasing began and there were times when the gang almost slipped (though purposely, I think) by saying who it was. 

Of course, it was usually done when Jounouchi was either not present or out of earshot. Man, if he found out, I wouldn't know what to do because (1) I promised that he would be the first one to know so I'm sure he'll get mad when he finds out that he's not the first one, and (2) it's possible that he won't return my feelings and I am not yet ready to accept that. So, by the looks of it, he would really be the last one to know whom I love. And I feel guilty about it. I broke a promise without intentionally doing it. . . and I have never done that to Jou. I would never do that. I would just hate when he finds out about it and gets angry with me. Of course, he would see it as I have told the others first before him. I really don't want him to get angry with me. 

That's the last thing I want to happen. 

But somehow, fate has something else in store for me. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

A/N: I know it's short, but if I continue more, it would take longer and you might get bored. So I decided that the first two chapters will be short, but the last three will be longer than the two. 

My two Harry Potter fics are still on hold as YGO is in my mind right now. Writer's block as well. 

Now, as this is my first fic, I really need some reviews. Questions, comments, suggestions, wrong grammars, etc. are welcome in the reviews section. Anything concerning my writing are a okay. If you want to ask some private matters about the fic or anything, email me at malfoy_gurl09@yahoo.com. 

By the way, I need some help: I am not good in doing/writing a love scene (take note: love, as in making love and not just any bed scene), especially with Honda/Jounouchi. I may have read many R fics, but it's not enough. So, I need your help: if any of you are willing to help in my situation by giving tips or something, please feel free to do so. It would be much better if you email me, so as to be private, in malfoy_gurl09@yahoo.com. Please, I really need some help. . . it's for my next fic as well as in this fic. I would really appreciate it and even acknowledge you. 

Thanks very much! ^_^ 

Review!!!! 

Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh. . . oh how I wish I could. 

Just want to thank my first reviewer for this story: 

**Santurion:** Thank you so much for the first review! I'm glad that you like Honda/Jounouchi pair. And I'm flattered that you had put my story in your favorites. And no need to worry for here is the second chapter. It's okay if you can't help me with my situation. But, again, thanks for the review. 

And to the readers out there, please help me on my situation. If you don't it what is it, then I'll repeat right now: 

I need some help: I am not good (as in not good) in doing/writing a love (take note: love) scene, especially with Honda/Jounouchi. I may have read many R fics, but it's not enough. So, I need your help: if any of you are willing to help in my situation by giving tips or something, please feel free to do so. It would be much better if you email me, so as to be private, in malfoy_gurl09@yahoo.com. Please, I really need some help. . . it's for my next fic as well as in this fic. I would really appreciate it and even acknowledge you. 

Please, I need some advice before I do Chapter 5 of this story. If any of you had just emailed me, please email them again 'coz I might have deleted it. If not then. . . email me, okay? Tnx! ^_^ 

And so, without further ado, here is Chapter 2. 

Read and Review people! ^_^ 

*********************************************************************************************** 

TITLE: HESITATIONS AND RESISTANCE 

CHAPTER 2 

NORMAL POV 

"Damn it!" Yugi said suddenly one Monday afternoon after classes. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda looked up from their Math homework, which were due tomorrow. Shock was etched in their faces, as they have never heard Yugi swore out of the blue. In fact, they have never heard him swore at all. Yami Yugi, yes, but never from Hikari Yugi. 

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Anzu asked, concerned. 

"I'm surrounded by depressed people." Yugi snapped, slamming his fist on his notebook. "First Yami, now Ryou! Not only are those depressed because the ones they love so much have gone to the other side of the world, but they're sulking and staring in space!" Yugi said this all too fast that he was gasping for breath. 

"Take it easy, Yugi." Jounouchi rubbed his friend's back, "Breath. . ." 

"How can I breath when two of my friends are love sick and one would join the club if he doesn't tell his love interest immediately what he feels?!" 

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, confused. "Who's the other one? You only said two, Yugi." 

Two pairs of confused eyes stared back at Yugi, searching for an answer for Jou. And realizing what he said, Yugi covered his mouth, amethyst eyes wide in shock. 

"Oh Jou, that. . . that was nothing. It was a mistake. . . don't bother about it." 

Now, Jounouchi may be a bit slow, but when it comes to secrets from his friends, he can tell whether they're hiding something or not. "I know you're hiding something from me. And as I can see it," He eyed his three friends. "You all know it except me, right?" There was a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice. 

"Really Jounouchi, that was nothing. You shouldn't worry about it." 

"Look, I thought we're friends. And as friends, we tell each other secrets. Now," Jou leaned on his chair and crossed his arms, "What are you all hiding from me?" His voice was firm that Honda, Yugi and Anzu had no choice but to tell the whole truth. Even Honda had to admit it, to his horror. 

"Well, uh. . ." 

"Don' t worry, Anzu, I'll be the one." He faced his best friend. "Remember when Otogi told all of you that I'm in love with a guy?" 

Jou nodded. "Yeah. You even told me that I'd be the first to know who that guy is. Actually, you promised." Then he noticed the others exchanging worried glances. "Why, what the hell is wrong? Don't tell me. . ." 

"I'm so sorry, Jou, but---" 

"Everyone knows except me. Is that it?" Honda flinched at Jounouchi's hurt voice. 

"I can explain----" 

The blond glared at his best friend. "Honda, you promised me before that I'll be the first to know, but you broke your promise!!! How could you hurt me like this?! How come everybody knows. Hell, even Otogi knows, and I'm pretty sure Shizuka already knows as well! He's not even your friend, he's your rival for Shizuka!" 

"Jounouchi, please---" 

"Oh, I'm sorry! He was your rival for Shizuka!" Jou said sarcastically. "Because. . . you're in love with a guy now. . . AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IT!!! WHY?! BECAUSE YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!!!" He was furious now that he didn't care whether students would hear his yelling or not. 

"Oh Jou, just let me explain---" 

"What kind of a best friend are you?!" The blond growled as stood up and ran out of the classroom. 

"Wait, Jounouchi!" Honda, too, stood up and followed his best friend out, leaving an almost sobbing Yugi, Anzu worriedly comforting him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Jounouchi, can you stop walking and listen to my explanation?!" Honda yelled in the deserted second floor corridor. Classes had been finished 1 ½ hour ago, and all the students were on the school grounds already. 

The blond stopped and faced his best friend, glaring. "Explain?! What's there to explain! I can see now that all of you are keeping secrets from me! Why?!" Jou asked, voice shaking, and tears were forming in his amber eyes. "Is it because I talk too much and can't keep my mouth shut?! What?! You're scared because if you tell me first, I might go and tell shout it to the whole world?! Is that it. . . because of my big fat mouth?!" 

"No Jou, it's not that! It's no near that!" 

"Then what?!" 

"Look, first of all, I wasn't the one who told the gang who the guy I'm in love with was. It was Otogi who told them when he found out about it. I swear I never told a word about it. And second, I really intend to tell you first. It just so happens that Yugi and the others knew, and it's because of Otogi." 

Jounouchi, however, wasn't convinced and continued glaring at Honda. "Don't put Otogi in this mess, Honda! And don't tell me that you're not the one who told the others because there's no other person who knows the guy more than you do. So, don't lie about this!" 

"But I'm not lying, Jou! Honest! You want an explanation, I'm giving you one now!" Honda exclaimed. "What do you want me to do to make you believe me?!" 

"All right! Maybe you can do this simple thing. Then I can forgive you for not telling me in the first place." The blond crossed his arms. "Tell me who is the guy you're in love with. If you tell me so, then I'll forget the whole thing and won't get mad at you anymore." 

Honda tensed up when Jou mentioned this; he knew this was coming up. And now, he didn't know what to do. Yeah, he wanted to tell his best friend his true feelings for him, but he still wasn't prepared to do so. Especially now. _Damn, what am I going to do?!_

"I. . .I. . . I can't. . ." 

Jounouchi was surprised. He thought that this would make Honda tell him everything. Wasn't their friendship more important to him? Again, hurt was shown in his chocolate eyes that made Honda's heart break. 

"But. . . why? I thought our friendship was important to you?" 

"Oh Jou, it is, but I can't tell you now. I'm not. . . I'm not ready yet." 

"You're not ready to tell me yet when you've already told Yugi and the others." Jou yelled, letting it echo throughout the whole hallway. 

"Wha--?! No. . . I told you I never said a word to any of them. It was Otogi who told them, not me!" This time Honda's patience was about to run out. It was unbelievable that his best friend would not even believe in any word he says. 

"I said don't put Otogi in this mess! This is our argument and it doesn't concern him at all!" Jounouchi looked at Honda's chestnut eyes tearfully. _How could this happen to me?! Now, I can see that there's no chance that he'll love me back because he's already in love with someone else! This hurts so much, and I don't want to prolong it more. I might as well. . . _"Oh Honda, I never thought you'd do something like this! All you had to do was to tell the truth, but you lied instead!" 

"Jou, I did not lie! Honest!" 

"I'm sorry Honda, but I cannot take what you've done to me. And I don't need explanations anymore because they aren't worth explaining." Then Jou turned back from him and said with a shaky voice: 

"Consider this friendship over." 

With that, the blond ran, leaving a stunned and crying Honda behind. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

A/N: I know. . . it's short again. Well, it's not a happy chapter, but anyway, please review, review, review!!! 

Again, I want to remind you about the help I need for Chapter 5. Look at the note at the top, before the story if you haven't read it yet. Thanks people! 

Review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because it belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. *bows down* 

Well, looks like I'm getting as little reviews in this fic. And no help yet from how to write a love scene. Guys, whether you're signed or anonymous, please review. I greatly, greatly appreciate reviews so much! 

By the way **Santurion**, thank you so much for the other review and the candies as well. *hehehehe* 

But, as I have finished this chapter already, I'm presenting it now. Hope you enjoy it and. . . REVIEW!!! 

*********************************************************************************************** 

HESITATIONS AND RESISTANCE 

CHAPTER 3 

Honda lay on his bed as he stared at the blurry ceiling, due to a new set of tears forming in his eyes and soon fell on his already tear-streaked face. 

_Consider this friendship over._

These words kept repeating in his mind, and every time it did, it always formed a new set of tears and fell from his hazel eyes. 

_Damn! I never knew it would end up like this. What have I done?!_ Honda thought, still staring at the ceiling. If he thought that Jounouchi's comatose in Battle City was the worse he felt, he was dead wrong. Standing in the middle of the deserted corridor, Jou's last words echoing around it and staring at the empty space before him was really worse. He couldn't it at first that his best friend had said those words, but when he got back from his trance and saw that his _ex-best friend_ was gone and the words kept repeating in his mind, he knew everything was real. 

And so were Jounouchi's words: their friendship was over. 

And it was all because of him. . . because of his cowardliness of never telling the whole truth to his one and only best friend. 

After that, Honda never got back to the classroom where he left Yugi and Anzu, and not even remembering that he left his things in there. He just wanted to go home and cry his heart out. 

And that's what he's doing now. 

Honda was literally mad at himself. All he wanted to do was to tell Jounouchi his feelings for him, bit he couldn't do it. A simple thing like that. . . he couldn't do. And look. . . it now lead to the ending of his and Jounouchi's friendship. . . a friendship that was longer than any of their friends. And also the most important thing in his life. Just because of Honda's fear, it was shattered into pieces like that of Yugi's Millenium Puzzle when he and Jou had rescued him from the burning warehouse (1). 

Before Honda could continue thinking more, the telephone rang on his bedside table. Though the ring almost made his heart jump, he didn't bother to even pick it up and just stared at it. Knowing it was either Anzu or Yugi, he hesitated, as he didn't want to explain to them his sudden disappearance. But as the fifth ring came, Honda sat up. . . the ringing was irritating him already. 

"Hello?" Honda said irritably as he picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Honda? This. . . this is Yugi." Yugi's voice was shaky; as if scared that Honda might explode right then and there. 

The brown-haired boy sighed inwardly. He didn't mean to put little Yugi at fault of all this. "Yes Yugi." 

"Look, I'm sorry if I slipped awhile ago about that of Jounouchi. I. . . I. . .I didn't mean to, really. I'm very, very sorry. . ." 

"Yugi, it's okay. I'm not blaming you. It was never your fault and, besides, I know you didn't mean to." 

"Are you sure?" Yugi still didn't believe Honda forgave him that easily, as Honda can see it. "It's okay if you blame me. If it wasn't for me---" 

"Yugi!" Honda said firmly, but gently. "I told you, it's okay. No need to worry. Look, is this the only reason you called? I'm. . . I'm doing homework." 

"Honda. . . you're not doing homework. . ." 

"How do you know that?" 

"'Coz. . . you. . . uh. . . left all your things in the classroom awhile ago." 

"What?!" Honda glanced at his desk to find that there was no brown backpack on it. "Oh shit!" 

"As a matter of fact, both you and Jounouchi left your things in the classroom. What happened, Honda?" 

Silence. 

"Ok. I understand." Yugi said. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me yet. But are you going to get your things now? Or I'll drop it off?" 

Honda thought for moment. To tell the truth, it was no use getting his things because he knew he won't be able to do his homework, not in the state he is now, as many things were still in his mind. "No Yugi, don't bother. I'll just get tomorrow morning and do the homework in school before classes start." 

Yugi sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want. I suppose Jou will do the same, but I'll call him as well." He paused, as if waiting for a response. When no reply came, he continued. "Honda, if you're ready to tell what happened between you and Jounouchi, I'm ready to listen." 

"Thanks, Yugi." 

"Listen Honda, I gotta go. Somebody's on the door, and I'm all alone here. Grandpa's on a business trip with Prof. Hawkins." 

"Ok, bye Yugi." 

"Bye." The line went dead. 

Honda lay on his bed again as he put down the phone and continued what he was doing before the call came. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You did what?! Why did you do that?!" 

"Well. . . he deserves it Yugi! How could he keep secrets from me when we never ver keep secrets from each other! As a matter of fact," Jounouchi glared at the tri-color haired teen. "We _all_ never keep secrets from each other." 

Both boys were sitting on the couch in the Mutou household. Yugi sighed. This was getting worse than he ever thought. "Jounouchi," he reasoned out. "we have a reason why we never told you. And we can't tell you what it is. If you want to know, talk to Honda." 

"I don't need to talk to Honda!" The blond said stubbornly. "There's nothing to talk about. It's clear to me that he's not my true best friend. Besides he won't explain to me everything!" 

"That's because you won't let him explain everything!" Yugi yelled, exasperated by Jou's stubbornness. 

"I. . . I. . ." 

Yugi studied his friend's face in which the stubbornness was gone, and was now replaced by. . . sadness? He quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, Jou, is there another reason why you cut off your friendship with Honda? Because, knowing you, your friendship with him is very important for you and you wouldn't just cut it off because he kept a secret especially from you. Tell me, is there something more?" 

Jounouchi didn't want to answer Yugi's question, but he couldn't help but nod his head. He can feel his amethyst eyes looking intently at him as he stared at the floor. 

"Hmmm. . . aha! I know now why!" 

"What?!" 

Yugi smiled innocently, though his eyes were twinkling with amusement. When I studied you awhile ago, I knew you look familiar. Then I remembered seeing that look on Yami and Ryou---a look when a person is depressed because of love." 

Jounouchi blinked before Yugi's discovery sank on him. When he saw this, he immediately stood up from the sofa looking at Yugi, horrified. Then he turned around. "I. . . I have to go. I still have to do my homework." 

Yugi chuckled softly. "Jou, your homework, and bag as well are here. You left it in the classroom this afternoon." 

"Really? Where?" 

"Here." Yugi handed him a green backpack. As Jou got hold of it, he noticed a brown backpack in front of Yugi. 

"Who owns that?" 

"That's Honda's. You both left them in the classroom." Then Yugi looked at the blond. "Jou, talk to Honda. Tell him what you feel for him." 

The blond stared at the tri-color haired teen and looking bewildered too. How does he know about these things? He nodded towards the brown backpack. "Is it okay if I bring that as well?" 

"Yugi hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, but give it to Honda tomorrow morning 'coz he'll do his homework in school before classes." Jou nodded as he got hold of the said backpack, said goodbye and went off, Yugi waving behind him. 

"Oh Jounouchi, I hope you and Honda would settle everything." With that, Yugi went inside the house, sighing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jounouchi took out the house keys from his bag. It was a good thing that he didn't go home immediately or he'd be standing outside his house, wondering where his keys are. Plus, he'll be panicking too. The moment he got inside the house, he dropped the two backpacks on the living room couch, and went to the fridge to see what he'll cook for dinner. 

As he got an apple from the fruit bowl, he checked the answering machine, only to see that there were no messages. Jou's face fell; he expected to see even just one message. And what made his stomach churn is that he expected it to be Honda. He sighed as he bit on the apple. 

Yugi was right. . . he was in love with Honda. Ever since. . . uh. . . before Battle City. In between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, to be exact. Jounouchi didn't know how, but he started realizing that he was in love with Honda at a ride in the motorcycle, his hands on around his best friend's waist, and was even blushing hard. It was that time when he had lost his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to a Rare Hunter, and he was sulking on the beach and didn't want to go to Serenity in the hospital. And this wasn't the ordinary blushing because since that day, he would blush whenever he made any physical contact with Honda. 

Jounouchi chuckled when he remembered the time that he saw Honda topless. . . he was staring at him and was uncontrollably blushing when Honda saw him staring. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) his best friend never found out the reason for Jou staring at him like he saw a girl in a bikini. Well, as Honda would describe it. 

Of course, what he saw was more than a girl in a bikini. Much better actually. 

But now, it would never be the same again because the friendship was now over. Jounouchi and Honda would never laugh, joke around or be together and have fun just like before. In fact, he would never be able to even just kiss Honda on the lips or to cuddle in his chest, as what he had dreamed ever since he fell in love with his best friend. Because, now, Honda was in love with somebody else. Damn it! If Jou found out before that his best friend was gay earlier and had the guts, then he would have told him his true feelings immediately and then he would have been the happiest person in the world. But now, that would never happen. . . ever. 

In fact, he rather hated himself now. Before, Jou had a problem with Honda because he was in love with his younger sister, Shizuka. So, he thought he was straight. But then, when he found out Honda was gay, he guessed the crush with Shizuka was a cover up. He could've told him then and there, but didn't have the courage to do so, as he was scared of rejection. Not only that, but Jou was afraid to lose friendship with his best friend. But now it was worse. He not only lost his best friend, but his chance of being his boyfriend because _Honda loves somebody else._

And the reason for cutting off his friendship with Honda? He didn't want to get hurt more. Jounouchi thought it was Otogi at first for it was sort of obvious, but he didn't become sad when the dice king went to America. . . in fact, he was so happy. This was what saddened Jou more for if it was Otogi, he'll accept it because the dice king was okay for his best friend. Knowing that his best friend was in love with somebody he didn't know had hurt him, what more if he saw the guy (whoever he is) and Honda get together. Jou will see them more often, kissing to heaven knows what, and this was what'll hurt him the most. It's better cutting it off that friendship than being hurt in the future knowing that Honda won't be his---ever. 

Before he could continue thinking more, the telephone rang. He was about to pick it up when he stopped. What if it was Honda? He didn't know what he'd say. After all, Jou was the one who cut off the friendship. 

After a minute of debate, the blond decided not to pick it up and let the answering machine do the work. After the fifth ring, the said machine activated. By that moment, Jounouchi was on his way to the kitchen to cook dinner. But he stopped before he even came in when he heard a deep voice. 

"Hello, Jounouchi? Are you there?" 

He looked over his shoulder at the answering machine and just stared at it, not daring to go near it as if it was a bomb about to explode. 

"It's Honda." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Honda tossed and turned on the bed, but he was not sleeping. He was actually thinking, and it made him more confused. 

In truth, he wanted to settle things between him and Jounouchi once and for all. Even if the only way was to tell him the truth, then that's what he'd do. 

He hesitated at first, but if he wanted to settle thus as early as possible, he'll have to do it now. Not later, not tomorrow, now. He picked up the telephone reluctantly and nervously dialed a number. Honda waited...it was already the fourth ring and still no answer. Honda was about to put it down on the sixth ring when it never came. Instead, Jou's voice came. 

"Hi! This is Jounouchi Katsuya. I am sorry, but I cannot attend to you right now, as I am out. Please leave your name, message and telephone number after the beep and I'll try to call you back. Thanks." Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. 

_An answering machine. Should I talk? Anyway, I'll just leave a message_ "Hello, Jounouchi? Are you there?" _Stupid me. . . of course he's not there! That's why it's an answering machine you're talking to._ "It's Honda." _What will I say?_ "Uh. . . uh, I know I have no right to call you as we're not friends anymore. But I. . . I . . .I hope that. . . uh. . . we can still . . . uh. . . talk even for just awhile. I know you'll refuse, but. . . even. . . if for. . ." Honda was crying again, his voice shaky. ". . . j-just t-the last t-time. Please. . . I have t-to t-tell you something important." He breathed. 

"If you'll give me a chance and agree to talk with me, if it's okay with you, let's talk here in my house. Just go here if you want to. If. . . not. . . then, then that means you won't go, eh?" He sniffed. "Well. . . that's all. I'll wait until. . . " Honda looked at his watch: four-thirty. ". . . until six 'o clock. I'll see ya. . . I hope." He said sadly. "B-Bye..." He waited for a minute. Nothing. He gave up and was about to hang up, when he heard somebody pick up the other line. Honda froze when he heard a soft, shaky voice. 

"Honda. . . wait." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

(1) This was during Yugi's fight with Bandit Keith when he was controlled by Marik, and the Millenium Puzzle was at stake. Then the warehouse caught fire and Bandit Keith shattered the puzzle. 

A/N: Well, that's it. . . at least it's longer than the last chapters. This chapter is more narration than talk. . . hope you didn't get bored. If you did, then tell mean the reviews. I would really appreciate it if you were all honest. 

And guys. . . review, please! I only have one review (thanks Santurion!), but I still put up Chapter 2. 

Review, review, review!!!!!! 

And oh, help me on this: 

**I NEED HELP!!!!!**: I am not good (as in not good) in doing/writing a love (take note: love) scene, especially with Honda/Jounouchi. I may have read many R fics, but it's not enough. So, I need your help: if any of you are willing to help in my situation by giving tips or something, please feel free to do so. It would be much better if you email me, so as to be private, in **malfoy_gurl09@yahoo.com**. Please, I really need some help. . . it's for my next fic as well as in this fic. . .on the last chapter I think. I would really appreciate it and even acknowledge you. 

By the way guys, I have some notes on my profile. It's more on the stories that I'm planning to write. I jsut want all of you to know, and also, so that you can help me and give me some ideas on the stories. Just look at my profile. 

Bye people! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. 

Thanks to the **Ghost of Jounouchi** for the review _and_ for volunteering to help me with my problem in writing a love scene for my favorite couple. Here's the fourth chapter as I've promised so that you may know the thing that happened between Honda and Jou. If you need more questions, email me. And review too. 

And the same goes with all of you readers out there. Help me with my situation. . . I need all the help I can get. Plus, review, review, review this. 

I have thought of another Honda/Jou fic and I'm dong it after I do my Seto/Yami fic. 

Now, on with the story. ^_^ 

Reminders just in case you get confused: 

Amber eyes - Jounouchi  
Hazel eyes - Honda 

*********************************************************************************************** 

HESITATIONS AND RESISTANCE 

CHAPTER 4 

Honda Hiroto and Jounouchi Katsuya were sitting across each other in the dining table of the Honda household. Both were very awkward with that neither wanted to speak. But soon, Jounouchi spoke up when he couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. 

"Ok Honda, what do you want to tell me? You said it was something important." 

The brunette boy looked at his ex-best friend. _Great! I'm getting cowardly again! I need more time. I'll prolong it a little before I tell him._ Then he scowled. "Why are you so demanding? Can't you wait?" 

"What the---?! You let me come here for nothing! I should be eating dinner now!" 

Honda snorted. "What a glutton." 

Jou gritted his teeth. "What do you really want, Honda?! Explain yourself!" 

"Oh now you're letting me explain something that shouldn't be explained immediately." Honda narrowed his eyes. "When just three hours ago, you wouldn't let me explain that should really be explained to you." 

"What do you mean---?!" Then Jounouchi remembered their fight in school awhile ago. "Well. . . it's because there's really no need for explanation. I saw everything with my own eyes that you're all keeping secrets from me." 

"You haven't seen everything yet. . . and I have a reason for keeping it from you." Honda muttered. But somehow, Jou heard it. 

"I heard that! What do you mean I haven't seen everything yet?!" 

"It's true!" Honda covered his mouth when he realized what he had said. 

Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "All right then! If I haven't seen everything, then tell me: why didn't you tell me who you're in love with in the first place?" Amber met hazel eyes, but the latter looked away immediately. "Hmm. . . Hiroto?" 

"Stop calling me by my first name." 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let's not change the subject. Now tell me," The blond stood up, leaned forward and cupped Honda's chin to let him face him. "Who are you in love with?" 

Honda's heart was beating faster. This was worse than looking at those beautiful amber eyes (that's why he looked away). The feel of Jounouchi's skin on his skin was making him shudder involuntarily and was fighting the urge to grab the blond by the shoulders, kiss him right then and there, and feel Jou's tongue on his own. 

"Honda!" 

"What?!" 

"You're not answering my question!" Jou said irritably, hand still on his ex-best friend's chin. "Do I have to ask twice?! Who are you in love with?!" 

Hazel eyes narrowed. "Why are you in such a hurry to know?! As if you'd care!" 

"Damn it, Honda!" Jou tightened his hold. "Don't change the subject!" 

_Oh god, Jou!_ Honda's eyes shut tight._ You just don't know what you're doing to me!_ "You really want to know?!" 

"Yes, I do!" 

Honda opened his eyes and stared intently at Jou's amber eyes. "You." 

The blond's jaw dropped, but his hand remained where it is and was still leaning forward. Wha-What?! You're kidding!" 

The hazel-eyed teen closed his eyes gain and shook his head. "You want the truth, Jou, and I said it already." He opened his eyes again and faced his ex-best friend. "I'm in love with you." 

Jounouchi let go of Honda's chin and staggered backwards, which made his chair fall. 

"That was the reason why I didn't want to let you know first. But then, I told you first. . . I didn't break my promise." Honda said, surprised at his behavior now. He didn't know how he was able to remain calm, despite the panic that he's feeling inside now that he's told Jou. 

"No! Yugi and the others knew before me!" 

Honda sighed. Sometimes, Jou was too much. "I told you I never told them. . . it was Otogi. And I am telling the truth. He was the one who told the gang." 

"But what about---" 

"I never told Otogi. . . directly. He found out by himself and sort of 'investigated' on it. He also knew that it was you." He still looked at Jou calmly. "So, as far as I can see, I never ever broke my promise." At that moment, he stood up and walked towards the blond, who was still standing and just staring at Honda open-mouthed. 

"You know, you look like a dog, except the tongue's not out. Maybe I can take care of that." This time, Honda cupped Jounouchi's chin, and captured the blond's lips. Honda didn't know how he did this; he actually didn't plan to do this. But as soon as his tongue touched Jou's, everything was forgotten and all he wanted to do was kiss the blond like he had wanted to all this time. 

Jounouchi, on the other hand, wanted to do this but something told him this wasn't the right time yet. But he forgot everything when he felt Honda's tongue on his own and soon returned the kiss that his ex-best friend started. Honda's hand left Jou's chin and was now tracing his back, sending shivers on the blond's spine. 

As he not only fell into Honda's kiss but also his embrace as well, a roar of thunder clapped and rain started pouring hard above them. But both boys neither flinched at the sound of it as they were indulged in their own sensations. . . sensations they have never felt before. 

Honda, still kissing Jou, turned both of them around and leaned the blond on the dining table, entwining his hands with Jou's and placing them on either side of his head. He pulled back slightly and nipped on Jou's lip before starting to kiss his jaw, then on every part of his neck. Jou moaned when Honda sucked at his skin, and knew that that would leave a red mark on his neck for a few days. 

"I've marked you already, Katsuya." Honda whispered seductively on Jou's ear before returning to kissing his neck. _Katsuya. . . he called me by my first name._ And to tell the truth, this was the first time that Jounouchi had liked being called by his first name because it had sounded so good coming out from Honda's lips, especially when he had said it seductively. Again, it sent shivers on his spine. 

But the blond's head snapped up when he felt a hand slide inside his shirt and started caressing his chest. "Honda, what are you---?!" Jou's words were cut off when the brunette kissed him passionately and toyed with his tongue again, a moan escaping from Jou's lips. "Oh Hiroto. . ." Honda smirked through their kiss. . . he never knew his best friend would be calling----no, moaning----his first name. And, in this kind of situation. 

But, as they say, good things don't last. 

Another roar of thunder, and a hand brush his nipple. 

These were the two things that brought Jounouchi to his senses. Well, actually, blame it on the thunder because without it, Honda would've heard another moan come out of Jou's lips as his hand brushed the blond's nipple. Jounouchi pushed Honda away, much to the brunette's surprise. 

"What the---?! What's wrong, Jou?" Oh yes, it was back to last name basis. 

The said blond just stood up and shook his head. "No, Honda, this is all wrong! This shouldn't be happening!" 

"What?! What are you talking about?! It just happened!" 

"It shouldn't have!" 

The brunette looked at Jounouchi, confused. What had happened to him? A minute ago, he was moaning from his kiss and touch, and then now, he pushed him away. "What do you mean?" 

"Honda, we shouldn't be dong this because it's. . . not right and. . . and. . ." 

"And what, Jou?" 

"And. . ." Jounouchi looked at Honda's hazel eyes, which were full of hurt, confusion and. . . fear? It could be. _Oh, I'm sorry Honda, but I'm. . . I'm not ready yet._ "And. . . I don't love you." 

Honda stared at his best friend----oh yeah, ex-best friend----open-mouthed. Outside, another thunder clapped and the rain poured harder slamming against the roof of the Honda household clapped (A/N: What's with thunder and rain. . . it's summer here in the Philippines ^_^). 

Suddenly, all the hurt and confused expressions were replaced by anger and hatred that Jou had never seen through the many years that he and Honda were friends. "So, what we did awhile ago was nothing at all!" Honda roared, just like the thunder. 

"Honda, it was just a kiss!" 

"Just a kiss?! Jou, we were making out on top of the dining table! And you call that just a kiss!" 

"Well. . . it was nothing. . . nothing at all." Jou said calmly, though his heart was beating faster than before that he was having hard time breathing. 

"But you returned the kiss, you moaned, and. . .and. . . and, damn, you moaned my first name! You expect me to believe that you did these three things and say that it was nothing!!!" 

Jou balled his fists and narrowed his amber eyes. "Look, believe what you want to believe, but I'm telling you that it was nothing! I. . . I was not. . . myself that time." 

"Liar!" Honda pointed a finger at him. "You liked it!!! I can tell! And I know you want more!" 

"No! I didn't like it and I don't want it again because I don't love you, okay?!" 

That did it. Honda grabbed Jou's shirt and held his fist up. "Go ahead." Jou said. "Go and punch me! After all, I've been a jerk all this time." Honda gritted his teeth as he got ready to beat the hell out of Jou. But then, he thought. . . it would do nothing. He stared at Jounouchi's amber eyes, glinting with tears ready to come down. Even though he was so damn angry because his best friend was lying of not loving him, he can't force him into something he doesn't want. _If Jou's not ready to love me yet (or doesn't really love me), then so be it._ Honda didn't want to hurt his love interest again. The brunette put down his fist and let go of Jou. 

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, confused. "Honda?" 

But Honda was not in front of him anymore. He looked around to find him getting something from a big white cabinet beside the TV. It was the cabinet where the Honda and his family kept some spare things for guests who stay over the house (one of them is Jounouchi) like towels, clothes, slippers, toiletries, etc. The next thing Jou knew, he was presented with a green towel, white pajamas and a pair of slippers. 

"It's already eight 'o clock. . . funny that we've been *talking* for two hours only. Felt like more." Honda said, his back turned from Jou. "It's raining cats and dogs out there and I doubt that it will slow down tonight. I advise that you spend the night here. Now, if you don't want to, then that's up to you. I won't stop you." 

"Honda. . ." 

"Onesan is with her husband in Europe and she won't be back until next month." 

"Honda, I. . . " Jou looked down at the things that the brunette gave him, then outside the window where it was evident that it was indeed raining cats and dogs. He really had no choice and he didn't feel like running home under the pouring rain. The blond sighed. "I guess I'll stay. I don't feel getting wet now. But---" 

Honda held his hand, facing Jou, and somehow, he couldn't read his hazel eyes. "Well, since you decided to stay, you can sleep in the guest room beside onesan's. There's already a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap. . . everything's there. Unless you'd like to get the ones in my bathroom and bring it there." Due to Jounouchi's frequent visits and stays in the Honda household, there were spare shampoos, soaps, toothpaste and toothbrush in Honda's bathroom. 

"Uh. . . no. The ones in the guest room would be fine." 

"Okay. Then, you can go home immediately tomorrow morning if you want to. If so, you don't need to wake me up. Then. . . it's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore, too." He turned around and headed towards the stairs. "Oh yeah. . . thanks for bringing my bag here." 

"Uh. . . sure. You're. . . welcome. But, wait Honda. . ." 

"There's spaghetti beside the oven. . . I cooked it before you came. You can eat dinner without me. I'm. . . I'm not hungry." And with that, Honda ran up the stairs and soon, Jou heard the door slam close. 

The blond looked at the spaghetti beside the oven, and even though it looked tasty and hat he wanted to eat awhile ago, Jou wasn't in the mood to eat now. 

"Damn! How the hell am I going to eat when what I'm feeling now is guilt and not hunger!" Jou muttered as he strode upstairs. The guest room was across Honda's bedroom, so Jou couldn't help but glance sadly at the door, debating whether to knock on his ex-best friend's bedroom door and talk to him. With a sigh, the blond reluctantly went inside his room. 

"It's going to be a long night." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

A/N: I've finished Chapter 4 at last. I had a hard time with the foreplay scene that's why it took a long time for me to update. Anyway, I can see there are only a few readers and reviewers of my fic (or maybe, just a guess, people like Seto/Jou more than Honda/Jou). Well, sorry, but I really don't like Seto/Jou(as you can see in my profile) and I like Honda/Jou more. 

Well, I'm doing Chapter 3 of "Holding Onto You" already, and I might be posting the first chapter anytime this week. Watch out for it 'coz that chapter is sort of violent. 

Again, review! 

Bye! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

**First of all,** I couldn't believe other people had reviewed aside from the others that I expected. It was quite a surprise for me when I saw that there were other people who reviewed, even though they like Seto/Jou more than Honda/Jou. Oh , and yeah, this is where I found out that majority really loves Seto/Jou and there are only few Honda/Jou fics. That's why I'm writing some now. . . I really, really love that pair. 

So, I want to give a BIG thank you to the reviewers of my first YGO fic. . . ALL of you. Thanks for the wonderful and inspiring reviews that helped me in doing and finishing this chapter. THANK YOU! ^_^ 

**Second,** okay, I owe you an explanation. This is the final chapter and as much as I didn't want to keep you hanging, it took more than a week for me to upload this chapter. Well, one of the reasons is that our phone got disconnected and there was no Internet at all. But the real reason was I had a hard time doing this chapter. See, this is the first time ever that I wrote a love scene (though it was short), especially in yaoi and so it took me awhile to complete that scene. I already wrote the beginning and the end of this chapter, but the love scene wasn't complete yet! But finally, I was bale to do it, and here's the finished product. 

I'd like to thank to **the Ghost of Jounouchi** who unknowingly, somehow let me conclude that I would not complete the love scene, because I couldn't really do this scene fully. Also, I'd like to thank **Mooguri Klaine** for the giving me the ending of this fic. She was responsible for the last two paragraphs, and I liked it more than my original ending. This is the first fic that I had finished (just look at the two HP fics) and I had fun doing this (even though there were only a few reviews). But even so, it was worth the writing. 

Please hold on to me. . . I don't want to lose readers!!! 

**And third,** I'm now doing "Holding Onto You", and yes, it's still a Honda/Jounouchi fic. It is, after all, my favorite pair among the YGO yaoi couples. 

Reminders just in case you get confused: 

Amber eyes - Jounouchi Katsuya  
Hazel eyes - Honda Hiroto 

****************************************************************************** 

HESITATIONS AND RESISTANCE 

CHAPTER 5 

Honda got out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, to see that it was still raining cats and dogs outside, and was quite disappointed when Jounouchi wasn't sitting on his bed or desk chair. During the shower, he expected that the blond would talk to him before he went to the guest room. It just made the brunette realize that he should never expect such a thing after what happened down there awhile ago. 

Drying his hair with another towel, Honda got dressed in white shirt and blue boxers then settled himself on his bed. It was just quarter to nine, so it was still early to go to sleep. But then, no matter how late it would be, he won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight. 

He turned around to face the ceiling for the nth time that day and sighed. Honda had been sure that Jou was in love with him because if he was not, then he wouldn't have returned the kiss and they wouldn't be making out. But because Jou had indeed returned the kiss and they made out, Honda was definitely sure that his blond best friend was in love with him. He just didn't want to admit it. 

_On the other hand, if Jounouchi wasn't in love with me, then how do you explain what happened awhile ago? Teenage hormones? It could be._ But a part of Honda told him it wasn't likely so. . . that Jou wanted that to happen after all. That somehow, the blond returned his feelings, one way or another. He just doesn't want to admit it at first. . . that's how Jounouchi is. 

The brunette sighed sadly as he glanced at the empty space beside him. Usually, every time Jou spent the night in his house, he would lie down beside Honda and spend the whole night talking, teasing and laughing. And this would be the reason why the next day, both boys were late, and worse slept through their classes. So, basically, this was the first time that Jou wouldn't be sleeping beside him, and Honda felt lonelier that things weren't the same as before. 

Honda growled as he turned around, his back facing the bedroom door, and closed his eyes. But no matter what he did, images of Jou and what they both did in the kitchen kept appearing in his mind. 

And sleep never came at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The blond got out of the bathroom after a few minutes, dressed in light blue shirt and green boxers that he found in the closet. Though it was raining and a bit cold, he didn't feel wearing pajamas and looked for some spare clothing in the drawers and closet. He settled on the bed as he turned off the bedside lamp, but soon realized he couldn't sleep at all. He kept tossing and turning and felt rather comfortable sleeping on that bed. 

Then he remembered every time he had overnights on his best friend's house. Jou always lay beside Honda on the bed and all they did the whole night was talking, teasing and laughing. Those were one of the happy memories that Jou had always cherished. Actually, Jou always cherished everything that he and Honda had shared, whether good or bad. 

He and Honda had been best friends ever since they were kids. . . almost more than ten years. And they treated each other like brothers than best friends. . . that was how close they were. Both boys knew each other more than anybody else and knew things that not even Yugi and the others knew. 

That's why it had been hard for Jou when he said that their friendship was over. In truth, he didn't want to do such thing, but he didn't want to get hurt more. Well, that was _before_ Jou found out that the person that Honda was in love with was he himself. It had been him all along. . . and that could be the reason why Honda couldn't tell Jou in the first place. So he should be happy because Honda returned his feelings. But then, why did he push the brunette away when they were making out downstairs awhile ago? _What we did awhile ago. . . that's what I've always wanted to happen ever since I fell in love with Honda. Why did I push him away?_

Jounouchi sat up and shook his head. All the thinking was giving him a headache. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom where he splashed water in his face. He wiped his face with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror. What happened down there preoccupied his mind that he really wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. 

Then he noticed the red mark on his neck that Honda made when they made out. _I've marked you already, Katsuya._ Those words echoed through Jou's mind as soon as he saw that hickey. The way Honda said those words seductively. . . it made him shudder involuntarily right there. And those words kept repeating in his mind even though he got out of the bathroom already. "Damn, Honda, what the hell did you do to me?!" 

Then Jou decided right then and there that he wanted to settle everything between him and Honda. He didn't care if it was too soon or what the consequences were. All he wanted was to talk. That's all. . . talk. But then, Honda said he just wanted to talk, but both ended up making out. Jou growled. "Damn, I don't care! I want to settle everything now." And with that, he went out of the room before he could change his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Honda growled as he sat up the sixth time that stormy night. He really couldn't sleep at all, and he was sure that he'd be sleeping through his classes tomorrow. Great! The last thing he needed was a scolding from his sensei. He lied down again, his back facing the bedroom door and stared at the floor. Honda had so many thoughts in his mind and was thinking the whole time that he didn't hear the door open and close. 

It was only when he felt the bed sink down did Honda noticed that he wasn't alone in his bedroom and turned around to see Jou sitting on his bed and looking at him. Honda sat up and rubbed his eyes, then faced Jou (if it is him). Suddenly, without warning, the blond pinched him in the arm. 

"Ouch! Hey man, what did you do that for?!" Honda asked, rubbing his arm. 

"You're not dreaming, dummy! I'm really here." 

"Alright, alright, but you didn't have to pinch me." 

"Honda, can we talk?" Jou asked, suddenly becoming serious. 

The brunette stared at Jou. "You sure you want to talk, coz the last time we did, we ended up making out." 

"Please, Honda, I want to settle everything right here, right now. I don't want to prolong this burden any longer." 

"Burden? What bur---?!" Honda's words were cut off when a pair of lips captured his own and felt hands at the back of his neck. But before Honda could return Jou's kiss the blond let go and rested his forehead on Honda's. 

"You know, this all your fault." 

"My fault?! What did I---?!" Again, his words were cut off, but this time by Jou's finger on his lips. 

"Let me do the talking for now, okay?" Jou said softly. "Just listen." He pushed his forehead back and sat himself in a cross-legged position. "You know, it's your fault why I'm so confused and don't know what to do now! Because of you, my cheeks get red whenever you're around! Because of you, I broke our long time friendship! And because of you that I stopped our making out and pushed you away just like that! And then I told you that I don't love. . . but it's not the truth. 

"Okay. . . and since when did you do everything because of me? And since when did you fall in love with me?" 

Jou stared at his feet. "Um. . . since the motorcycle ride." 

Honda frowned. "What motorcycle ride?" 

"When you fetched me from the beach and brought me to Serenity in the hospital." 

"Oh that. . ." Honda's eyes widened. "You mean you started falling in love with me when your arms were on my waist?!" 

"Actually," Jou said sheepishly, "It exactly started in that situation. My cheeks started to redden, and I knew that. . . that was it." 

Honda looked thoughtful. "I see. But what I want to know is why you broke the friendship and pushed me away awhile ago when you're already in love with me for a long time. Even before I fell in love with you." 

"Are you sure you want to hear everything? You might not last long." 

Honda grinned. "Try me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

For half an hour, Jounouchi told Honda everything on why he had broke their friendship. . . starting from when he found out that he was in love with a guy instead of Shizuka to the fact that Jou didn't want to get hurt when he sees Honda and that guy together. 

"So," Honda said when Jou stopped talking. "let me get everything straight. You thought you don't have a chance because I liked another guy, and so you broke our friendship because it would hurt you more seeing me being lovey-dovey sweet with the 'guy' I like?" Jou nodded. "So. . . that means you became jealous?" 

"Isn't it obvious?!" Jou said irritably. 

"Well, no, because if it were obvious, I would have seen it. If I had seen it, I would have told you that I love you. I just thought you broke the friendship because I never told you the 'guy' when the others know." Honda shook his head. "But enough of that. You've been talking for thirty minutes, but you never told me why you pushed me away while we were making out. If you really love me, you wouldn't do that, right?" 

Jou nodded, not looking at Honda at all. "Well, in truth I've wanted to happen what we did awhile ago but soon realized that everything was too sudden and I wasn't ready to do it yet. I wasn't prepared for it." Amber met Hazel. "That's why I pushed you away. I'm sorry Honda, but I didn't want to do it for that time." 

Honda shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're right. I did everything so suddenly that I never thought what your reaction will be or what you're thinking. I never thought of you at all. I just want to do what I've always wanted to do. I'm really sorry." 

"Actually, we're both at fault in this because we both hesitated to tell our true feelings with each other, it didn't end in a good way. We even ended up fighting." 

"Yeah. This is what we get for not telling our own secrets." 

"But," Jou said glowering, and pointing at the red mark on his neck. "_This_ is your fault. Because of this, I can't take you away from my mind and what you said after you did this. And how am I going to explain this to Yugi and the others?" 

Honda grinned mischievously. "Really? It just shows that I'm irresistible and you belong to me now." 

The blond quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?! What am I?! An object to possess?!" 

"No. It just means that you'll be my lover soon." 

"Soon?" Jou leaned forward until he and Honda's faces were only inches away. "Why not now?" And with that, the blond kissed the brunette's lips. 

"Wait." Honda said, gently pushing Jou away. "Jou, you don't have to do this. I won't force you. And, I can wait." 

Jou nipped at Honda's lower lip. "But I can't. I'm ready now." And it was true. This time, he was sure that this was what he wanted. This time, he was prepared for it. Without waiting for him to talk, Jou captured Honda's lips in a deep passionate kiss, which was soon returned by the brunette. As Jou leaned Honda down on the bed, the hazel-eyed teen flicked his tongue on the blond's lips, and without hesitation, slightly opened them to let him in. 

As both boys explored each other's mouths, Honda rolled on his side and was now on top of Jou. At the same time, he had reached out to the blond's tongue and kissed him hungrily. They soon released their long kiss, both gasping for air. 

"Hey! No fair!" Jou scowled as he breathed. "I was on top awhile ago!" 

Honda smirked. "Well, I'll take over for now. Why Jou? Got any complaints?" 

"Well, no. . ." Jou pouted. "It's just that---" He was cut off by Honda's finger on his lips. 

"Ssshhh. . . you talk too much." Honda claimed Jou's lips in another passionate kiss and reached out for his tongue again. They continued to kiss for a few moments before Honda slowly edged down and started giving kisses on Jou's neck; at the same time, the brunette's hand sliding inside Jou's shirt and began caressing his stomach. His slender fingers raked through Honda's chestnut hair and let out a soft moan when the brunette traced circles on his stomach. 

Honda went back up and the two were in another heated kiss again as Honda's tongue darted inside the Jou's mouth, as the hazel-eyed teen continued exploring the blond's chest with his hand. 

"Damn it, Honda!" Jou said irritably as he started yanking up the other's shirt. "Just take my shirt off so that it would be easier for you!" 

The brunette grinned and did what he was told, and soon, both boys' shirts were strewn on the floors. Now, they were almost flesh on flesh, skin on skin. Their heated bodies pressed together, both boys exploring each other's almost sweaty upper bodies, despite the cold that the stormy night was giving. Honda ran his hands on Jou's chest, taking in the feel of his warm and tanned skin, while the latter kissed the other's dark neck. 

He continued kissing him until he stopped in one part of the brunette's neck and started nibbling on it gently. To Jou's surprise the other moaned, his head arched up and eyes closed. He never knew that simple action would have a big effect on the brunette. The blond started trailing his finger down Honda's chest and began taking in the feel of the other's toned and muscled chest. 

What happened was one that both boys hadn't expected. Because of the blond's simple gesture, especially when his hands started stoking Honda's sides (which were the part where he was very ticklish), the brunette collapsed on the body beneath him. Due to the brunette's heavy weight crashing on him, Jou ended up biting on Honda's neck harder than it was supposed to be. 

"Ah!" Honda yelped as he held on to the pulsing red part of his neck. 

On the other hand, Jou groaned when he felt something brush between his legs, and from the pain he was feeling there, he knew what turned him on. And from the looks of Honda's teasing smirk that appeared the moment he groaned, the brunette had no plans of getting up from their *suggestive* position. 

"Hiroto. . ." Jou begged, getting sweaty as the brunette shifted his body. "Please, stop teasing me. . ." 

Hiroto quirked an eyebrow, though deep inside, he was beginning to get more turned on as he shifted his body and felt Jou's arousal. "Oh, and why?" He smirked more. "You know, you practically tore my skin when you bit me. You'll pay for that, " Then he leaned down at Jou's ear and nibbled it. "Katsuya. . ." The brunette whispered seductively in his ear the second time that night. 

Katsuya knew that he was lost at that moment. 

His eyes fluttered close when he felt the brunette's mouth trailed wet kisses down his neck to his chest. "Oh Hiroto. . ." Katsuya moaned deliriously as Hiroto continued planting trails on his chest. The more the brunette continued teasing him like this, the harder it was for the blond to ignore the pain between his legs. When he finally couldn't take it any longer, Katsuya pulled Hiroto up by the shoulders and looked at his hazel eyes, which were already filled with passion. The brunette was taken by surprise with the sudden move from the blond, but the desire that blazed through those amber eyes wasn't left unnoticed by him. 

"Hiroto. . ." Katsuya's voice was husky, and the other knew he was keeping his best to control his desire. "Please. . . I'm begging you. . . stop teasing me. . ." Then Hiroto froze when Katsuya hooked his thumb on the waistband of his boxers. The brunette took hold of the blond's hand before he even started pulling the said underwear down. 

"Jou, are you---" 

"It's Katsuya." Hiroto couldn't help but smile when he said this, but then became serious again. 

"Katsuya, are you sure about this? Isn't this a little bit too fast?" 

"Damn it, Honda!" Katsuya said irritably, swatting the brunette's hand from his own. "I told you awhile ago, I'm ready now." 

"But Katsuya," Hiroto said softly, brushing off some golden bangs from the blond's sweaty brow. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm telling you now that this would be painful, and it's okay if you don't want us doing it now. I told you to awhile ago that I can wait." 

The amber-eyed teen shook his head and said shakily. "I told you, Hiroto, I'm ready." He places his hand on the brunette's cheek. "I want to do it now. And I know you'll take away the pain as soon as it comes." Katsuya kissed his lips. "I trust you." 

Hiroto searched Katsuya's amber eyes that told him that the blond was changing his mind about his, but found none. It was his turn to place his hand on the blond's cheek and kissed his soon-to-be lover. "Alright, but tell me immediately if you changed your mind." 

Katsuya nodded. "Enough talk now." Those were the last words for the night as they kissed passionately again, and soon their boxers joined their shirts on the floor, and both boys were indulged in their own desires and passion. 

Nothing stopped them from making love now. Not even when a bolt of lightning followed by a thunder roared above them. 

All they thought about was to reach out to each other, with the longing sensation of uniting their souls together as one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The storm completely left Domino City the next morning, and a ray of sunlight peeked through the window curtains of Hiroto's bedroom and illuminated the two sleeping forms that were held close to each other on the bed. Hiroto blinked his eyes open and squinted at the sight of the sunlight in front of him. He stretched his arms and was about to get up to get ready for school when he felt something stir on his chest. He looked down to see a mass of blond, and smiled when he remembered last night. 

"Jou---Katsuya?" Hiroto leaned down and kissed his now lover's head. Katsuya only stirred in his deep sleep. The brunette chuckled softly. "Katsuya?" 

The blond groaned and stretched his arms, blinking as he looked up at Hiroto's face. 

"Good morning, love. Time to wake up. We have to go to school, remember?" Speaking of school, he had to get there early to do his homework. 

The blond growled as he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper on his lover's chest. "Can we skip school for now? I don't feel like going. . . I'm aching all over." 

Hiroto laughed as he ruffled his lover's hair. "And I'm pretty sure you're blaming me?" 

"No." Then the blond stirred. "Hmmm. . . maybe." 

"Hey! You asked for it!" The brunette slapped Katsuya awake. "And besides, I told you before we did it that it would hurt. You even told me," Hiroto imitated his lover's voice from last night. " 'I want to do it now. And I know you'll take away the pain as soon as it comes.' " 

Katsuya sat up to retort back, but cried instead when he felt a sharp pain in his back. All the teasing forgotten, Hiroto too sat up and held his lover worriedly by the shoulders. "Hey, take it easy. Don't force yourself. Why don't you just lie down for awhile." The blond did what his lover said and lay back on the bed as Hiroto leaned on the headboard. 

"Damn. . . it really hurts." 

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have done it when I knew you weren't ready, Katsuya. It's okay if we skip school for today. . . I don't mind." Hiroto caressed the blond's cheek. "You just lie down here and rest." 

Katsuya shook his head as he looked up. "No, Hiroto." He said softly. "It was never your fault. I don't blame you at all. I really wanted it, and I have no regrets doing it. Especially when I've done it with you." 

The brunette smiled down at his lover. "Me too. . . I have no regrets as well." Hiroto kissed the other's head. "I've always wanted to do it with you." The blond snuggled in Hiroto's chest again and closed his eyes. He sighed happily as he started to go in a deep sleep again. 

Hiroto was about to say "I love you" when the phone rang beside him. 

"Who would be calling at this time, Hiroto?" Katsuya mumbled. 

"I don't know, love." The hazel-eyed teen picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Honda?" It was Yugi. "Well, I just want to know if you're getting ready for school." 

"Uhm. . . yeah. Almost." Hiroto said, uneasily. "Why're you asking?" 

"Well, there's a blackout in Domino right now due to the storm last night. So, there won't be any classes for today." 

"Really?!" Honda's face lit up. "That's great!!!!!!" 

Yugi chuckled. Katsuya tapped Hiroto's shoulder. "What happened?" He mouthed. 

"Yugi, wait up." The brunette covered the phone with his hand and told his lover the news. 

"Really?!" Kastuya sat up and punched the air with his fist, not minding at first the pain in his back. "WHOOOOPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Hiroto chuckled as he went back to the phone. "Well, that's good news, Yugi. Thanks for telling." 

"That's no problem. Well, I have to go and call Jounouchi, though I'm sure he's still asleep." 

"Oh, that's no problem Yugi. He's here, so I'll tell him right away." Then Hiroto covered his mouth. In his excitement, he didn't realize what he had told Yugi, and now the secret's out. 

"What? Jounouchi's there? What's he doing there? I thought you two are fighting." Yugi asked, curiously, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Honda, did Jou sleep there?" 

"Uh. . . look I'll talk to you later Yugi, okay?" 

"But Honda---" Yugi was cut off when Hiroto put down the phone. When he looked at Katsuya, he was frowning and gritting his teeth. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"You know well what's wrong!" The blond said irritably. 

Hiroto chuckled. "I told you not to force yourself. C'mon." He laid Katsuya's head on his chest. "By the way, I accidentally told Yugi about you being here." 

"So, that's the reason you put down the phone when Yugi hadn't finished talking yet." 

"Uh. . . yeah. You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" Katsuya touched the tip of Hiroto's nose. "The others would know, one way or another. You might as well give Yugi a hint already." Both boys laughed. 

"Well." Hiroto placed a hand around his blond lover and held him close. "Since we don't have any school today, I say we go back to sleep." Katusya nodded, but not before both boys shared their first deep passionate kiss that morning. The brunette was about to say "I love you" to his blond lover, but then he thought. . . 

The breathless looks they gave to each other, the way their bodies molded together like an intricate puzzle, the harmony of their thoughts and emotions. . . sometimes, words are simply not enough to describe a feeling such as this. And in this instance, with Katsuya close to Hiroto, words are merely meaningless. 

Words are never needed. 

~~~THE END~~FIN~~WAKAS~~OWARI~~~ 

****************************************************************************** 

A/N: Well that's the end. So, how was it? Hmmm. . . I'm expecting some to comment on the couple's making out. . . and I want all of you to be honest, whether good or bad! Obviously, this is the first time that I wrote a making out scene, so I'm still not satisfied with it. . . I need more practice in writing this kind of stuff! XI Please, please review on it, and tell me what's wrong, what's not supposed to be there, what should remain, etc., so that I would know what should be done on the next fics that I will make. 

Oh, and another explanation. I'm sorry if I didn't continue the love scene. Well, it's because I still don't know how to write such stuff. And I want to take it slowly and not jump immediately to something I'm still not good at. 

Hmmm. . . what else? Oh yeah, I'm doing Chapter 3 of "Holding Onto You", so watch out for it! 

And speaking of **Mooguri Klaine**, go check out her first ever fic called "Merry-Go-Round". It's a Seto/Yami fic, and I'm telling you all, it's a great fic with a witty and funny storyline. One of my favorite Seto/Yami fics already. I'm sure Seto/Yami fans are going to enjoy it as much as I did! ^_~ 

Well, looks like that's it. YES! MY FIRST FIC EVER TO BE FINISHED!!! I enjoyed doing this though there are few reviews and it took more than three days for me to complete the making out scene. 

Again, review, review, review!!! 

Byers!!! ^_~ 

~~silver dragongurl~~ 


End file.
